An Age Regressing Kit
by Pricat
Summary: After being exposed to an age altering machine, Kade is growing down in age until becoming a baby which surprises and worriescRocket, and also antics and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was just a random idea, as I have Rocket on my mind very much lately, so just started writing.**

 **In this story, after being exposed to her dad's invention trying to help, so he can spend time with her, Kade is growing down to the point where she will become a baby again much to Rocket's surprise.**

* * *

It was justva typical weekend and Kade was with her dad, but was wanting to hang out with him, but he was inventing new tech for Jackie LecRou, or otjers who had asked him to which made the female kit annoyed, because she wanted her dad to play with her, so was trying to help things along and was pressing buttons as sounds were going off making Kade curious just as hervDad walked in.

He saw it activate as a beam shot out, hitting Kade, making him worried, turning it off before it went boom, despite the fact he loved when things went that way, hoping Kade was alright, unaware that it was changing her age, slowly making her grow down in age makijg Rocket stunned, realising what the machine did, feeling bad because he was super protective of her.

"I just wanted to help, so we can hang out, but what's happening to me?" Kadecsaid.

"The machine alters age, making you either grow up, or in your case grow down, until you're a baby which shoukd be cute but it's alright, I got you." he said to her stroking her furry head hoping Lylla or Mira did not know or they would be mad or surprised, making him sigh knowing the growing down thing would be slow and Shevwas ten and a half normally.

"Maybe we should tell mommy, or Ms Lylla, maybe they can help." Kade said.

"Your mom woukd kick my butt, if she foubd out, plus Lylla would be stunned in case zi put your sisters through this." Rocket replied sighing as he saw Kade sleepy, since she stayed up late, so was going to take an nap making Rocket sigh tucking her in.

"Don't worry, this was an accident, Kadey." he said seeing her cuddling Rockie, her stuffed raccoon.

* * *

"Your machine did what, Rocket?" Mira asked stunned, after coming back with Lylla since the two had been hanging out plus Jackievand Oreo were taking naps.

"It alters age, meaning Kade is growing down, until she becomes a baby, she was trying to help me so I woukd play with her, and I was busy working on something." Rocket replied making Lylla get it despite Mira being annoyed.

"Thanks Lylla, as Mira woukd be mad, but it was an accident." he said seeing her get it.

"I know you love Kade just as much as Jackie and Oreo, so I believe you, just be careful in the future alright?" the otter female said seeing him nod in reply hoping Kadecwould be alright as she grew down, plus Shevwas staying here with him and Lylla because there was no way he could leave her alone in her current or changing state.

He saw Kade awake later, playing with her younger sisters, Jackie and Oreo but Oreo had an accident, as she and her twin sister being that young weren't ship broken yet, realising when Kade grew down to that age, she would need diapers too, putting one on the younger female raccoon kit seeing Kade drinking chocolate milk, which before discovering coffee, Kade was fixated on chocolate milk.

"Oh boy that habit is back, or is coming back." Rocket said to Lylla.

"Awww that's cute, we shoukd stock up for her." Lylla replied to him.

He hoped that Kade was alright, Pkus was seeing her sleepy, taking another nap, making him and Lylla stunned letting her be.


	2. The Next Day

It was later that night, and while Lylla was putting both Jackievand Oreo to bed, Rocketbwas havingbfun with Kade pkaying and rough housing with her, hearing her giggle since she loved beingbaround him so now she was growing down into a baby again, he was very careful with her seeing her loving it just as Lylla came in chuckling at the antics in front of her knowing how much he loved Kade.

"Yeah, we're having a blast, like climbing all over daddy!" Kade said giggling like crazy since she had chocolate milk so she was hyper plus she looked a little shorter in height, because she was growing down remembering earlier he had seen her looking at herself in the mirror making him chuckle.

"I think it's almost somebody's bedtime, you know?" Lylla whispered to him.

"Yeah, as growing down takes a lot of energy out of her." Rocket said.

He was scooping Kade up in his furry arms going to her room, telling herva story, which was calming her down, as he was tucking her into bed, seeing her cuddling her stuffed raccoon, Rockie kissing her little furry head, seeing her out like a light leaving her room and was hanging out with Lylla seeing her putting on her snuggler' outfit guessing she had a job.

"Yep, but watch the kids until I get back, alright?" she said kissing him.

He saw her leave but was sleepy, as taking care of three rambunctious kids tired him out, so was lying on the couch, out like a light himself.

* * *

The next morning, while Jackievand Oreo were awake, Kade was still asleep, but her brain, and emotions were growing down with her which was alright, so Rocket was making breakfast for them, since it involved mashed pellets because they did not have fangs yet plus was making or pouring Cheerios into a bowl for Kade when she woke up in a bit seeing her do so wondering if everything was alright.

"You're still cute, and growing down slowly." Rocket told her.

"Thanks, and really hungry." Kade told him.

"I get it, but I made you breakfast." Rocket told her.

"Thanks daddy, I'm hungry." Kade replied eating messily.

It was pretty cute, making Lylla and Rocket chuckle, because it was cute despite Kade spilling Cheerios all over the kitchen table with her paws making Jackievand Oreo giggle at this, making Kade giggle hysterically at her own antics, making Lylla get it hoping she would be just as cutevas this when she got more younger.

"Yeah, she will be you know?" Rocket replied.

"Yep, and be funny like my sisters!" Kade butted in.

After that, Kade was in her room playing, while Jackievand Oreo were in the play pen while their dad was inventing, so they would not get into trouble, plus was watching their dad curious, which impressed Rocket that they were curious about what he was doing hoping that Kade was alright, as she was quiet telling Lylla to check on her.

She found Kade sleeping on her bed, which Lylla foubd cute telling her mate about this.


End file.
